The present embodiment relates to a field-programmable analog array and a field-programmable mixed signal array using the same.
In a general digital circuit, a signal to be processed has information of logic 0 and logic 1, and a logic operation, etc. is performed using such information to process target information or a target signal. An analog circuit denotes a circuit that processes a signal which has continuously changing information, such as a changing amplitude, a changing frequency, etc., unlike a digital signal.
In the case of designing a digital circuit for performing signal processing using a signal of logic 0 and logic 1 or verifying a designed circuit, it is possible to describe the digital circuit in a hardware description language (HDL), such as very-high-speed integrated circuits HDL (VHDL), Verilog, etc., and immediately verify operation of the designed circuit by synthesizing a circuit that performs a described function using a field-programmable gate array (FPGA).
However, unlike a digital circuit, a general analog circuit has a problem in that it cannot be synthesized to perform an intended analog function in the field by a program provided by a user.
The present invention has been devised to solve the aforementioned problem and is directed to providing an analog circuit and a chip that make it possible to implement a circuit for performing an analog function intended by a user in the field.
One aspect of the present invention provides a field-programmable analog array including programmable analog timing arrays, wherein the programmable analog timing arrays are reconfigurable through a program to perform operation of a plurality of analog circuits or analog-digital conversion circuits without physical re-processing of circuit.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a field-programmable mixed signal array including at least one field-programmable analog array, at least one field-programmable digital block configured to perform a logic operation which is field-reconfigurable through a program, and at least one field-programmable connecting wire block capable of field-reconfiguring connection states of input signals and output signals of each of the field-programmable analog array and the field-programmable digital block, wherein the field-programmable analog array, the field-programmable digital block, and the field-programmable connecting wire block are reconfigurable through a program to perform operation of a plurality of analog, digital, or analog-digital conversion circuits without physical re-processing of circuit.
A field-programmable mixed signal array and a field-programmable analog array according to embodiments of the present invention provide an advantage in that it is possible to implement a circuit for performing a function intended by a user in the field by adjusting a connective relationship between programmable analog timing arrays through a program.